Colds and Confessions
by Aria of the Planetes
Summary: Those two never seem to get along. It was a miracle how they still lived in the same roof for a year. But it would be ridiculous if suddenly these two tsunderes confessed to each other. Right? Canon, Modern AU


Who uses this website anymore anyways? Lol I'm joking wow my first post

Disclaimer: None of these are mine. Well, except the story amirite?

/Topic of the day: Colds (you'll be seeing this more often huehuehuehue)/

'Screw the world', Kagome thought and gritted her teeth with anger. She was in a sour mood and it was never a good idea to come near her when she was upset.

It was raining.

And she had forgotten her umbrella.

She was now walking back home from her part time job to her house, having to deal with the cold wind and water drenching her from head to toe. One minute it was very sunny and good, the next it turned dark and gloomy, like her mood.

Finally when she stopped in front of the porch, the door suddenly swung open to reveal her irritated roommate, his amber eyes glaring at her through his glasses. (yess megane Inu is good Inu now shush)

"Oh look who finally decided to show up."

"Shut up, four eyes." she ignored his remark and retreated inside. They always argued everyday, and today was no different.

"Its not my fault your teacher made you stay late in class. Stop being such a bitch, will ya?" Inuyasha said and sat back down on the chair, smirking at her with such arrogance that made her shiver with anger.

"Whatever, megane. Leave me alone." she muttered darkly before climbing up the stairs to her room. "Its not like you care about me or anything..."

Unfortunately for her, he heard everything.

He watched her disappear into her bedroom and he sighed, closing the book he was reading and looked up onto the ceiling. Kagome was really testing his patience sometimes. Sure, she was cunning with her words everytime the two of them got into one of their petty arguements, but it was annoying how her childish attitude made him irritated every time.

'Its not like I like that short stuff... she's just an annoying little kid anyways...' he huffed, and closed his eyes shut.

'Right?'

He didn't understand how a tiny girl with an attitude like hers enthralled him. This was the first time he had felt this way, usually he would be the one driving people away with his cold remarks, but the first time they met, instead of driving her off, she tolerated him. Sure, they argued, but she mostly tolerated him.

But it shouldn't even matter. She was too loud and bossy, and why should he even care if she was mad at him? Or when she looked so adorable when she was mad?

He grinned at himself dryly.

Kagome was definitely going to be the death of him.

But deep inside, his heart had other things in mind.

-next day boi-

Inuyasha looked up on the wall clock, fingers impatiently drumming on the kitchen table. He had already made breakfast (being the oh so responsible young adult he is) and was now waiting for Kagome to come down and eat. It had been past four and there was still no sign of the girl.

Not that he was worried about her or anything.

Groaning, he sat up from his spot and trudged towards her bedroom and opened her door without knocking. He had that nasty habit of not respecting people's privacy, that was for sure.

"Oi, short stuff, aren't you gonna have your breakfast? You're gonna be late and shit."

There was no response.

He walked to her bed and knelt down beside her and pulled the blanket down. She was breathing heavily, sweat trailing down her face and her face flushed.

Reluctantly he put a hand on her forehead and took it back. "You little shit, you have a fever going on."

She must have changed off her wet clothes without taking a shower, which was not good. Her room didn't have proper heat and she was shivering like hell in her bed. He scowled and without warning, he picked her up, right into her arms.

Her eyes weakly fluttered open, and met with his irritated face. "Huh? What... Inuyasha?"

"Idiot, you didn't even set your heater on and you didn't even tell me its broken. And plus you have a fever." he scolded her, arriving at his bedroom and setting her down, placing the blankets around her shivering form.

She looked down, avoiding his look. "Like you care... You hate me anyways..."

His gaze suddenly shifted from hostile to gentle and he plopped himself down on the floor beside her, his back turned. She waited for his response.

"Look... I don't... I don't hate you, okay?"

Her eyes widened and she stared at his back, her face turning red. And it wasn't because of her fever this time.

"Its not that I hate you, Kagome... I'm just trying to look out after you... I worry about you, you know... Because..."

She waited.

"Because I... I like you."

Well. Things became awkward.

Her heart beat fast and she seemed to forget her discomfort at once. She didn't want to admit it at first, but she had somehow fallen for the cocky megane, and saw through his snarky comebacks and his ability to piss people off. But she also came to conclusion that he didn't feel the same way because of how he treated her the whole semester.

And now here he was, somehow expressing his feelings for her.

"...Inuyasha?" she spoke again, but all she got was silence.

Then a sneeze.

He turned around to face her, fixing his glasses back up onto his face. However, he had a visible shade of red on his tanned skin.

"I-I should get you something to eat. Afterwards you're taking your medicine, so don't you complain to me about it tasting gross."

She just nodded, and as he walked away, she spoke up once more in a timid and soft voice.

"...I like you too."

He heard her, unfortunately, but he immediately smiled inwardly.

Cue another sneeze.

The End

/Yeah! My first one shot! And ya'll be expecting more megane Inu in my future stories!

I hate this story now can I burn it? Kidding!/ 


End file.
